baltotrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Star
"What's with Steele? All Balto wants to do is help!" — Star to Nikki and Kaltag in "Balto" Star is a character in Balto. He is a sled dog on Steele's Team. Appearance In Balto, Star is a small, thin, narrow faced gray malamute with darker stripes on his back, and lighter cream coloration on his face, chest, underbelly, and front paws. He has blue eyes. In Balto 3: Wings of Change, Star is darker and more purplish colored. His chest and underbelly are not cream colored. In The Junior Novelization, Star is described as a nervous gray and cream husky. Belongings * Sled dog collar - He wears it all the time Goals and Dreams * To stay on Steele's good side (not always achieved) * To have Kaltag stop hitting him on the head (achieved) * To return to Nome with the medicine (achieved) Movie Appearances and Storyline Star is a sled dog on Steele's Team. Like Nikki and Kaltag, he tries to stay on Steele's good side, but does a poor job of it. He doesn't seem to think before he speaks and usually speaks his mind, even if it ultimately angers Steele or Kaltag. He always hangs out with Nikki and Kaltag. He tries to join in when Kaltag and Nikki praise Steele, but does so in a quick outburst that results in Kaltag hitting him on the head and sending him collapsing into the snow. He joins in on Steele's bullying of Balto. When the team gets lost on their way back with the medicine, Star is the only one to question Steele's navigating and suggest they go back because they're lost, but quickly changes his mind when Steele snaps at him. When the team slips on an icy hill and crashes into the Valley, Balto comes to help the lost team, and Star is the first to tell him what's going on and suggests to Steele that they listen to Balto and let him lead them home. When Steele fights Balto, Star is confused and anxious, asking Kaltag and Star what's up with Steele, as all Balto wants to do is help. When Steele falls off a cliff, Star holds up the sled harness for Balto to step into and smiles at him. On the journey home, Star admires Balto's skills and praises him occasionally. However, he sneezes and causes an avalanche, and nearly makes the same mistake in the ice cave, but Nikki stops him. When the team returns to Nome, Star shouts "Way to go, Balto!" and agrees as Kaltag praises Balto, then adds that they should build a statue of him. In Balto 3: Wings of Change, Star is seen during the E.D.A.S standing on the roof of the General Store and barking with the other dogs. Just after this when the Mail Team and some other dogs meet in an alley, Star is seen sitting behind Kodi beside the Dark Gray Mail Dog, watching the Mail Team with a worried look on his face. Quotes "Steele, we're not gonna make it!" -Star to Steele during the sled race as they approach the narrow pass in Balto - "You crack me up!" -Star about Steele in Balto - "He's no lap dog." -Star to Nikki and Kaltag about Steele in Balto - "Steele! Maybe we should go back. We're lost!" -Star to Steele on the way back from Nenana in Balto - "Steele! We're going in circles!" Steele: "What?" "Hehe... Circles is a good thing! I mean they're round... And circular." -Star to Steele on the way back from Nenana in Balto - "What are we gonna do now, Steele?" -Star to Steele after the team crashes in the valley in Balto - "M-Maybe we should listen to him." -Star to Steele when he refuses Balto's help in Balto - "What's with Steele? All Balto wants to do is help!" -Star to Nikki and Kaltag when Steele fights and refuses to let Balto take the medicine in Balto - "Balto! Slow down!" -Star to Balto when he leads the team and frantically tries to find his trail in Balto - "Alright! Good catch, Balto!" -Star to Balto when he catches the medicine before it falls off a cliff in Balto - "Way to go, Balto!" -Star about Balto when they return to Nome in Balto - "They should build a statue of him!" -Star about Balto when they return to Nome in Balto Relationships Steele Steele is the leader of Steele's Team. Out of Nikki, Kaltag, and Star, Star is the one of the trio that Steele interacts with the most, only because Star will question him or make comments without thinking about how he will react. Star doesn't seem anxious around Steele until Steele snaps at him, and Star realizes what he said was a bad idea. Steele is annoyed and angry when Star speaks to him. During the sled race at the beginning of Balto, the team approaches the narrow pass, and Star tells Steele that they're not going to make it, to which Steele responds by kicking him in the jaw. When the team gets lost on their way back to Nome with the medicine, Star tells Steele that they're lost and going in circles twice, suggesting that they go back to Nenana, but Steele snaps at him angrily, and Star quickly tries to explain himself and take back what he said. When the team crashes into the valley, Star turns to his leader and asks what they're going to do now, to which Steele has no response as if he hadn't heard him. After Steele tells Balto they don't need his help, Star suggests that they listen to Balto, but Steele snarls at him, and Star ducks and covers his head. Star shows no care for Steele when he falls off a cliff and the team leaves without him. image (1)star.png image (7)star.png image (8)star.png image (14).png Kaltag Kaltag is a member of Steele's Team. Star is constantly hanging around Kaltag and Nikki, and tries to join in when they praise Steele (and Balto). Whenever he does, Kaltag looks angry and annoyed and hits him on the head. A few times after Star speaks, he smiles at Kaltag as though hoping for his approval, and it seems that he might admire him. When Balto and Steele fight for the medicine, Star asks Nikki and Kaltag what's up with Steele, as all Balto wants to do is help. This is the one time that Kaltag does not look angry or hit him. This might be because he agreed with Star, or because Steele wasn't nearby to hear Star's words. When the team returns to Nome with the medicine, Star exclaims that they should build a statue of Balto. Kaltag nudges Star roughly, and he braces himself to be hit, but Kaltag agrees, and they smile at each other. image (5)star.png Ice_screbgenshot_201ggg81229-001950.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-140148.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-012418.png Nikki Nikki is a sled dog on Steele's Team. It isn't very clear what his relationship with Star is. Star is always hanging around with him and Kaltag, but Nikki never actually speaks to Star. Whenever Kaltag hits Star, Nikki has a look of disapproval on his face. On the way back with the medicine, when the team gets lost and Steele snaps at Star, Nikki steps forward and begins agreeing with Star as he tries to explain himself. When Steele begins pulling the team off again, Nikki watches Star, looking sympathetic or worried. In the ice cave, Star is about to sneeze and risk the lives of the team when Nikki covers his nose with his paw and stops him, eyes narrowed. Star smiles at him, but Nikki's expression doesn't change as he shakes his paw to get rid of the germs and carries on. When the team returns to Nome with the medicine and Kaltag doesn't hit Star for suggesting they build a statue of Balto, Nikki smiles at them. image (2)star.png image (9)star.png image (15).png image (20).png Balto Star's opinions on Balto aren't too clear at the beginning of the movie. He joins in on Steele's bullying of Balto and laughs at him, but after Steele leaves, agrees with Nikki and Kaltag that Steele is awful. Unlike Nikki and Kaltag, Star doesn't seem to care when Balto enters the race for the fastest dogs and doesn't try to stop him from advancing in the race. When Balto reaches the valley, Star is surprised to see him and when Balto asks if anyone is hurt, Star immediately tells him that their musher hit his head and didn't get up. Star doesn't object when Balto says he'll lead them home, and when Steele tries to stop him, Star suggests that they listen to Balto, to which Steele responds by snarling at him. When Steele fights Balto, Star asks Nikki and Kaltag what's up with Steele, as all Balto wants to do is help. When Steele falls over the cliff, Star holds out the harness for Balto and smiles as he steps into it. On the way home, Star admires and supports Balto, praising him when he catches the medicine crate and when he climbs the mountain with the medicine. When the team returns to Nome with the medicine, Star cheers for Balto and says that they should build a statue of him. image (4)star.png image (13).png image (17).png image (18).png Steele's Musher Steele's musher is the musher of Steele's Team. The musher only addresses Star once, after the race for the fastest dogs when he calls Star, Nikki, and Kaltag to come with him. Star seems to care about the musher more than the other dogs. When the team crashes into the valley and the musher is knocked unconscious, Star walks up to him and looks down at him sadly. When Balto arrives, Steele is sitting beside the fallen musher, and when Balto asks if anyone is hurt, Star immediately tells him that the musher hit his head and didn't get up, sounding anxious and worried. He nudges the musher's arm with his nose. After Steele falls off the cliff, Star is seen helping Nikki and Kaltag pull the musher onto the sled. image (10).png image (11).png image (12).png image (16).png Gallery *NOTE - These are a select few images. More images can be found in Balto Screenshots, as well as the movie and reference art pages. Screenshots Balto star1.png star2.png star3.png star4.png star5.png star6.png star7.png star8.png star9.png star10.png star11.png star12.png star13.png star14.png star15.png star16.png star17.png star18.png star19.png star20.png star21.png star22.png star23.png star24.png star25.png star26.png star27.png star28.png star29.png star30.png star31.png star32.png star33.png star34.png star35.png star36.png star37.png star38.png star39.png star40.png star41.png star42.png star43.png star44.png star45.png star46.png Wings of Change Ice_screenshot_20190101-145228.png imagestarrr.png Production Drawings A20eee.jpg A23-3.png starstor1.jpg starstor2.jpg starstor3.png starstor5.jpg starstor6.jpg starstor7.jpg starstor8.jpg starstor9.jpg starstorr.jpg stareef.png staref2.jpg staref4.jpg staref5.jpg starref1.jpg starref3.jpg starref4.jpg starref6.jpg starref7.jpg starref8.jpg Trivia * His name is only mentioned twice in the movie, both times after the race for the fastest dogs. After Balto wins the race, Steele walks by and calls Nikki, Kaltag, and Star to get moving. After Steele steps on Balto's foot, Steele's Musher calls the three to come. * In an alternate ending to the original movie, Star and the other dogs would have confronted Steele when they returned to Nome and demanded that he give Balto his golden collar, ultimately leading to Steele's death. The storyboards can be seen here. * In a slightly different alternate ending to the original movie, when the team returns to Nome with the medicine, Star would have decided that Balto should have Steele's golden collar. He would have gone up to Steele, pulled the collar off, and carried it back to Balto while looking behind him nervously at Steele. The storyboards can be seen here. Category:Characters Category:Balto Characters Category:Wings of Change Characters Category:Steele's Team Category:Dogs Category:Sled Dogs Category:Steele's Team Members Category:Antagonists